Stand Up
by paige.golds
Summary: Can you believe it? After not agreeing for 10 years, the first thing my parents agree on is shipping me off to London to live with my brother! Do they have anything better to do then ruin my life? - Perriana Perrie Tomlinson


**Ok… so im on a 1D hype right now…. I love the stories like this so I decided to write one! Also, Perrie, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall are 17. Louis is 19.**

**Me: Disclaimer  
Louis: Awwww!  
Me: I know Louis! I hate disclaimers too! Would you do it for me Niall?  
Niall: Sure! Sadly, Paige doesn't own anything besides this story and the character 'Charlie'  
Me: Thanks Niall!  
Niall: No problem! Now, let's get some NANDOS!  
Louis: How about we start the story? **

"Perrie! If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss your flight" Dad yelled from downstairs. My names is Perriana Tomlinson, but please, call me Perrie. Until last week, I was a normal 17 year old living in Rochester, NY. Then, my world was turned upside down when my dad sat me down for a talk after dinner.

"_Perriana, I talked to your mother this morning." he said, his British accent thick as usual. "Really?" I asked, my British accent blended with the sass of a New York accent. "Well, we decided that it isn't good that you haven't seen your brother in 10 years" he began. I was a bit confused. "So," he continued, "We have decided that it would be best if you spent the your senior year with Louis in London"_

That was Monday. It's Friday and my flight leaves in an hour. In the car, my dad tries to tell me how good this will be for me, but I drown him out with some music. I do really miss Louis, but do I really have to leave my home for an entire year? Why can't he come here? He's out of high school and I don't think he's going to college. But, it's what my parents agreed on. And trust me, when, no _**if**_, my parents ever agree, it's final.

So here I am, on August 24th, about to get to the airport, on a plane to London, and leaving behind my entire life. My friends had thrown a going away party for me last night. It was fun and we all cried. I'm going to miss Alexa and Drew, Keefe and Jillian, and the rest of the gang.

I was pulled from my train of thought when my dad opened my door. We checked my bags and made our way to the gate. "Have a safe trip Love" my dad says as he kisses my forehead. "Call me when you get in ok?" "Ok dad. I love you" I say as I walk towards the gate. "Love you too."

When I get on the plane, I try to get as comfortable as I can. I don't really like planes. The idea of being thousands of feet in the air, especially over water, in a small space kinda freaks me out. "Everybody take your seats. We will be taking off in 5 minutes" the pilot informs us.

Once were successfully in the air, I decide to catch up on some sleep. In no time, I will be thousands of miles away from my home.

~1D1D~

"Attention passengers. We are landing. Please gather your belonging and prepare to leave the plane."

I wake up to shuffling passengers. We are landing. I grab my bag and straighten my chair. Once off the plane, I collect the rest of my luggage and grab a taxi. I text my dad and ask for Louis' address. When I get a reply, I tell the taxi driver where to go. "You're going there?" he asks in a thick British accent, kinda like my dad's. "Yah why?" I ask. When he doesn't respond, I text my dad back telling him I slept through the whole flight.

When we arrive, I pay the taxi driver and step out. After grabbing my bags out of the trunk, I take a good look at my new home. It's a huge house, or should I saw mansion! It's gorgeous! Bringing my bags to the door, I ring the doorbell. From inside, I hear 5 pairs of feet scramble through the house.

"I got it!" a Bradford accent says. The door opens to a handsome boy, around my age. The boy has black hair up in a perfect quiff, beautiful brown eyes. "Hi" he says, looking me up and down. Right now, I'm wearing grey leggings, a purple tank top and my fuzzy slippers. "Hi, I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson" I say. The boy nods and turns into the house. "LOUIS!" he yells. "SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" I wince at the volume.

A boy with brown hair and blue/green eyes comes down. Automatically, I know it's my brother. "Louis!" I say, dropping my bag and hugging him. The dark haired boy that answered the door is looking at me weirdly and Louis is hugging me awkwardly. "Ummm…." Louis starts, unsure of what to say. "Louis, it's me, Perriana? Your younger sister?" I say, in a tone that suggests 'duh'.

"Perrie?" he asks a bit in shock. He hugs me and grabs my bags, guiding me passed the raven haired boy and into the mansion. "Oi! Boys! Come in here!" he yells into the house. Soon, we are joined by 4 other boys. The raven boy from before, a blonde-hair-blue/green-eyed boy, a brunette with curly hair and green eyes, and a gorgeous boy with modified JB hair and brown eyes. Beautiful.

"Boys," Louis begins, "This is my sister Perriana, Perrie for short. Perrie, this is Zayn (quiff boy), Niall (blondie), Harry (curly), and Liam (gorgeous)." "It's nice to meet you guys" I say smiling. "So what brings you here Perrie?" Louis asks. "Didn't mom or dad tell you?" I ask. He nods his head no. "Well, mom and dad both agree that it isn't fair that we haven't seen each other in 10 years. So, since your 19, they decided to ship me here for senior year."

"So you're going to be living with us?" Niall asks. "Yup" I respond. "Ok, I only have one question. Can you cook?" he asks. The rest of us laugh and I answer, "Of course Niall."

**R&R! Also check out 'Everything About You'! Also, the whole "Me, Louis and Niall thing" is something I've always wanted to do!**

**~Paige**


End file.
